Document FR 2 954 752 discloses a wheel and brake assembly with a gearmotor arranged to drive the wheel in rotation. The brake has a braking actuator carrier that also carries the gearmotor. A toothed ring that is permanently engaged with the gearmotor is carried by the braking actuator carrier. A clutch member enables the toothed ring to be connected selectively with the wheel in order to enable the wheel to be driven by the gearmotor. Specifically, that member is an electromagnetic clutch, which also extends around the actuator carrier.
Although that type of device presents numerous advantages, it can sometimes be difficult to house in the crowded environment of an aircraft wheel. There therefore exists a need for a device for connecting a gearmotor to an aircraft wheel that is easier to house.
In particular, consideration has been given to constraining the toothed ring in rotation with the wheel, and to interposing a connection device between the gearmotor and the toothed ring, the connection device including a sliding gearwheel. In this respect, devices are known in which the gearwheel is slidably mounted on a shaft via fluting that allows the gearwheel to be driven in rotation by the shaft while also allowing the gearwheel to be moved axially between a retracted position in which the gearwheel is spaced apart from the ring and an engaged position in which the gearwheel meshes with the toothed ring. Movement means serve to move the gearwheel selectively from one position to another.